candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1459/@comment-24693751-20160122002414
10th try, 1 star (64,660 points), wasn't paying attention to how many moves remaining, to shocked that I passed!), NBU. Ridiculous level. Enough with the evil spawners already, I'm so over them! This episode should be called "Stupid Spawners". Anyway, most boards I was obliterated by licorice & ran out of moves. Other boards I'd destroy a spawner or two and maybe even get a cherry down only to ultimately be obliterated by licorice & run out of moves. I ended up passing on PC after 3 tries (my first 7 were on iPad). I don't know if it's a coincidence or not but it did seem slightly easier to me. Not easy, mind you, just easier. I only switched to PC because I'd run out of lives on my iPad and my phone has become useless, it died mid game. But anyway, the thing I noticed that seemed different about PC is when I did manage to destroy a spawner, it seemed to make a bigger explosion than on iPad and as a result, cleared more room to make matches around the remaining spawners. Just FYI, it is possible to bring ingredients down even before you kill any spawners, depending on your board. Also, I don't really know which is better, focusing on the top ones first or the bottom ones to try and create cascades but I ended up trying to focus more on the ones that were speeding the fastest & that seemed to help a bit. I think it ended up being more the top two & middle one. All of my cherries were either in the middle or to the right my winning board and I think that helped too for some reason though I can't explain why. I didn't even destroy the bottom left one when I passed. It's kind of a blur but I also am pretty sure I was using combos. A couple of CB/stripes and 1 or 2 wrapped/stripes as I recall. Though overall just attacking the spawners directly with anything & everything you've got without stopping is really all that does it. Like I said I focused most on the angriest ones but also I think focusing on the ones directly blocking your ingredients is equally as important. I honestly wasn't paying attention to one ingredient going down, they all just did on their own as a result of getting rid of the spawners (and again on PC that seemed to create more of an explosion so more room for them to go down). Also, sometimes they will just slip down seemingly out of nowhere when you're working on the spawners below them so that's another reason to focus on those. When you've got a bad board there's just really nothing you can do. But you never know, my winning try I was starting to get trapped in licorice but was able to make specials that ended up freeing me and freeing space too. Anyway that's all I got. Hard level for sure!